


Beloved Beast

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: 蘭斯洛特（狂）/蘭斯洛特（劍）/高文在迦勒底的3P? 2P? 有幾句互攻描述，心智未成熟者請注意





	Beloved Beast

Love Monster

 

 

  
他有了做到昏過去也不會被放過的準備，才和兩個蘭斯洛特在同一個房間一起待下。長髮的那位在交換了幾個吻後認出了他，之後高文跪在床上替他口交，蘭斯洛特看了他們一會才加入進他們之間，愛撫和吻著他皮膚的同時也脱去他們的衣物。身體被兩股力道各自往不同方向牽引，分別由兩個人簇擁，其中一方肏著他時，他的手和嘴也不會留有餘地，剩下的皮膚由兩雙手佔據，流連在能使他叫得更放蕩的胸部和腰臀一帶。

剪短了頭髮的正經騎士肏得高文軟下腰，另一雙手上有著像獸類的尖銳指甲觸碰他臉頰和頭髮，力道卻比身後那位柔和許多。被兩股各自較勁般的相反力量擺弄並不使他厭惡，高文也會要求該怎麼做以及想要什麼，兩個蘭斯洛特間不存在差異，無論是身體的起伏和呼吸的節奏，那個過了頭的力道和這個毫無體貼可言的技巧都是源自於同樣的靈基。親吻能顯示更多，他決定不去分辨差異，吻痕是反覆和被執念驅使的耐心，彷彿花的時間多一點便能得到正面意義；雜亂無序的牙印是強烈具感染力的瘋狂，投入感情不需要大義和理智。

他的可愛情人對正確有股狂熱，是過人的武藝才沒有讓他在戰場上因為猶豫而早死。蘭斯洛特必定會質疑他們現在的關係，然而這份情緒的問題不在於高文，他唯有這時才對蘭斯洛特殘忍，那些灰暗的錯亂感只有清醒的人才需要處裡。

他的舌頭忙著應付眼前的東西，兩個蘭斯洛特同時填滿了後穴和嘴，吞進飽脹的陰莖，嚐到的腥鹹比過度飢餓後吃下的任何食物都要滿足。他想要蘭斯洛特射在口中，但後方越來越急促的肏弄晃得他沒辦法好好含進勃起，儘管對方射出來時無意識地扯緊他的頭髮，一些來不及吞下的精液還是弄髒了高文的嘴角。他張開嘴，吸吮龜頭和頂端的孔，發痠的臉頰並不妨礙舌頭將陰莖上殘餘的精液呼嚕呼嚕地舔進胃裡。那些吞嚥的聲音和吃進粗漲的東西而鼓脹的臉頰，都讓蘭斯洛特再次墮入委靡卻又安心的瘋狂。

射出來之後不管是哪一個蘭斯洛特都會突然退化成需要抱著玩偶才能入睡的孩童，高文被從床上撈起，開始發麻的膝蓋令他感激能換個更舒服的姿勢，他趴伏在蘭斯洛特壯實的懷裡，舔吻對方的乳頭，男人會低吟著弓起腰，將自己送向他。高文也試著在蘭斯洛特身上弄出些痕跡，披散在他肩頭的長髮刺得他鼻子癢，另一位沈默地從後方伸長了手，替他撥開子夜色的頭髮。

忍耐點……我沒辦法讓你們同時進來……他仰起頭輕咬蘭斯洛特的嘴唇，後者的銳利犬齒追著他的舌頭，唾液混著一絲血腥。被混沌掌控的那個蘭斯洛特由最純粹的愛與憎恨組成，他不在乎另一個自己對高文做了什麼，在他親吻或被親吻時，另一個靈基壓上前咬高文的後頸，現在上頭所有的痕跡全是他的；在高文給他的吻結束後，他令他懷裡的可愛男人艱難地扭過頭也要接吻直到緩不過氣。

高文是甜蜜的魔力聚合，從嘴裡到快射不出東西的陰莖，還有被反覆填入精液，直到那些乳白滿溢而汩汩流下也沒有拒絕過他的侵入的後穴都是。他低頭輕咬這塊溫軟的甜品，皮膚底下的腥紅糖漿進入口中成為他的血液，摟抱讓彼此的骨骼擠壓在一塊。每次被這個漂亮的男人親暱地、混著熱的語氣喊著名字，就像在濃霧中看見燈光，引領他走出幽深的夢境，蘭斯洛特記起過去的高文總是能在他被危險或陰謀傷害前找到他。高文看進他逐漸明亮起來的眼睛，緊擁彼此的方式彷彿懷抱死去的情人。

他又一次全身脫力地被肏射在蘭斯洛特的肌理分明的腹部和自己身上，肉穴緊夾著血管興奮搏動的陰莖，插入頂弄的滿足感將身體推上乾渴的高潮，繼續肏著體內某個地方時他便能痙攣似地抖著腰再射出一點。他快張不開眼睛，但永遠不會滿足，如果換成他來做絕不只是這樣，他要有亞瑟主持的婚禮和家，他夢想每個自己愛的人都能快樂，要蘭斯洛特不管在床上還是哪都能幸福而恍惚地回應他每次說出的我愛你。

蘭斯洛特的胸前暖得讓人睏倦，那兩雙手卻執著於喚起他的身體，或重或輕地觸碰汗濕的皮膚，巧妙地避開會讓他再一次高潮的地帶，彷彿要他睡去也可以，但得把控制權讓給他們。

高文被抱上對方的腰， 下一次插入前不需要更多潤滑，輪流撐開肉穴的陰莖和塗滿內裏的大量精液讓他能毫無阻礙地吃進另一個蘭斯洛特的勃起。一隻手的虎口扣著他的下顎，扳過腦袋與後方的人接吻，他沒有辦法扭過脖子再看向其他地方。

才剛射在他裡面的蘭斯洛特帶著他動，能輕巧地舞動重劍的手按上他相對柔軟的腹部，從後方抱著他但也巧妙地使他迎合插入體內的陰莖。另一雙手掐著高文的大腿和後腰，規律地頂弄和兩雙控制著他的手讓他只能騎在男人身上被肏得尖叫。

還能再做嗎？耳後的聲音低喃著，埋在深處的陰莖也退出身體。佈滿硬繭的手指插入肉穴時還能被高潮的餘韻夾緊，抽送幾次後帶出更多留在體內變得更溫熱的精液。抱在手裡的厚實胸乳跟著喘息起伏，蘭斯洛特揉弄挺立的乳尖，高文總是支撐不到最後，除非昏睡過去才會將自己交給不停審視眼前的人。蘭斯洛特想要聽見高文要求停止，那麼他就能帶走他，並保證另一個自己不再像糾纏每一個仇敵那樣對情人窮追不捨。

肏我。

高文看向面前的蘭斯洛特，手指繞往身後套弄著他慢慢勃起的陰莖，他的聲音並不像他暗自認定地那樣疲倦。

 

他分不清楚是誰更擅長掠奪，高文那種想要取走呼吸般的吻讓他記起某一次在浴室裡的性。洗去全身黏腥的高文靠在另一個自己胸前，伸長了腿用腳趾揉弄他的腿間，一面勾著身後蓄著長髮的腦袋讓他低下頭以便親吻。

他的眼睛不是昆蟲的複眼，看見的高文永遠只有一個，被性格裡的壓抑固定成同一個職階，身體的放縱可以允許但心靈的軟弱不能通融。他抓住那隻不安份的腿，從腳踝開始親吻，然後在小腿內側咬下齒痕，要求高文該是時候與「自己」離開。

「蘭斯洛特？」

掌中的腿無意識地曲起，他看見另一隻手在水裡按上高文的跨部。

這是對我的懲罰嗎。

他不知道高文怎麼辦到在被另一個人愛撫到勃起的狀況下又能對他認真，他也是第一次體會到嫉妒和安全感可以並存。

如果你需要一個答案，能解決從以前到現在的解釋的話，你得說出問題，我才能知道該怎麼回答。

「說出來，沒有我幫忙，只靠你自己是沒辦法改變的，加拉哈德。」他的手指纏捲上身旁的長髮，梳理那片溫柔安靜的子夜，湊到唇邊像要品嚐。

蘭斯洛特低頭吻他，失去大部分語言能力並不影響他舌頭的靈巧和想傳達的意思，語言的交換總有缺失，不然他們從前何須用劍和性溝通。高文也時常逮到機會就想吻他，彷彿這是能持續一輩子也不會膩的遊戲。

窺視而不是參與，他們的互動像是看著自己和自己的情人面對鏡子做愛，本該催化情欲卻讓他搞不清楚身在哪方。蘭斯洛特不喜歡蘭斯洛特的牙齒讓高文流血，他感到燒灼般的燥熱，而高文的皮膚在水裡會是舒適的涼，吸吮著留下一些吻痕並不會讓他像只懂得愛的野獸。所有感情都不具有理性和理由，太過強烈和細微的留戀焚燒蘭斯洛特完好的靈核，一點一點地改變他，無論現世賦予的框架是什麼名稱。

 

「你累了。」

蘭斯洛特先讓高文躺下才抱起他的腿，半跪著進入他，另一人扶著高文的腦袋讓他能更輕鬆地為自己口交。嘴裡被陰莖堵著讓他沒有機會說點什麼，嗚咽聲聽起來似乎在抱怨他自大，蘭斯洛特用高文最喜歡的方式慢慢肏他，握著他的手讓他沒辦法逃，他會讓他扭著腰直到過長的高潮變成折磨，流著眼淚哭得像是見到此生唯一的依賴和摯愛，他已經不想再思考。

 

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> 高文：你思考的聲音太大了，拜託閉嘴然後幹死我。
> 
> 個人性癖一覽無疑，為什麼大大寫肉是耽美我是男性向AV ry  
> 好像努力錯方向啦……


End file.
